


Stormy Night

by LoverofAllThingsExplicit



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Hiding, My First AO3 Post, Other, Smut, Storm - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAllThingsExplicit/pseuds/LoverofAllThingsExplicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your good friends The Saints are hanging out in your basement. They decide they want to know which one of them you would rather be with. You decide both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> no haters, please! this is my first one, and it's not as good as some of the others I've read on here, but I figured i'd give it a shot.

The thunder echoed through the thick walls of your basement as you and your best guy friends Connor and Murphy MacManus sat in your basement, laughing, smoking cigarettes and drinking a lot of alcohol. They'd escaped the prison (with your secret help, of course), and were living in your basement for the last 4 months. it was no problem, because you enjoyed their company, but you knew they really wanted you to answer their question, which so far you've avoided.

"So, ___(y/n)___," Connor started. you groaned and gently smacked his forehead, earning a glare from him and a laugh from Murphy. "C'mon, you know we wanna know. Who'd you rather be with? Me or Connor," Murphy finished his brother's question. you avoided their gaze and took a swig from your beer, fighting a blush.

Yeah, you knew what the Saints did, and even helped them with a few hits because you believed it was for a just cause, but when it came to talking sex with either of them, you still acted like a little inexperienced girl, which you obviously weren't, but it was a little uncomfortable when it was focused on the brothers. You've liked them both for awhile now, and they flirted constantly with you, but you couldn't just choose one or the other, so you denied yourself both.

"I'm still not answering that," you stated simply, then set your bottle down and stood to stretch, well aware that your tank top was riding up slightly. You went to walk past them, when suddenly both boys shot out a hand, and gently threw you on the giant bed they shard, landing on your back. you gave a squeak of surprise when they got on either side of you and pinned you down by your shoulders and legs.

"Wha-what are you doing?" you whispered. you weren't afraid, you trusted these guys with your life. but this was actually really turning you on . . . Connor and Murphy glanced at each other, smirking. "Well, Baby Girl," Murphy started, referring to the nickname they gave you when you first started helping them. "We really wanna know. So, until you give us an answer, you're not moving." Connor gently trailed a hand down your side, causing you to lightly shiver. Lightening crackled through the window, illuminating the dimly lit basement, adding to the sudden intensity in the air.

Your eyes widened slightly. "But-" you started to say, but Connor just shook his head. "Tell us." you blushed bright read, and muttered really quickly and quietly under your breath. Murphy grinned. "Can't hear ya, love," he said, allowing a hand to splay across your breast. You sucked in a breath, and gave a light moan. "B-both," you whispered a little louder.

The boys both grinned at each other before getting up, allowing you to sit up. You covered your face with your hands, groaning with embarrassment. There went your dignity. "You guys really suck ass, you know that?" you asked, before looking up at them. what you saw caused you to freeze, your eyes wider than you thought possible.

Both Connor and Murphy had stripped completely naked, and both had straining erections. "Um . . . uh . . ." you didn't think you your face could get any redder, but you somehow managed it as you tried to look anywhere but their blatant arousal. "What's the matter, ___(y/n)___? You just said you wanted us both, so why not right now?" Murphy asked, pulling you up so you stood in between the two men. "N-Not at the same fuckin' time!" you yelped.

Connor chuckled. "Why not? You want to fuck us both, we both want to fuck you, and we've had women together before, so we know what we're doing. and trust me, you'll enjoy it" he said, gently pulling on the strap to your tank top and running his mouth along your neck to your shoulder. Murphy began to do the same to the other side and slowly unbuttoned your jean shorts, allowing them to glide down your hips in an unhurried manner. you closed your eyes, and moaned, your knees slightly shaking. You were nervous, but at the same time, you really wanted to act out this secret fantasy of yours.

Murphy started kissing you, and you returned it eagerly before turning and kissing Connor. the three of you were kneeling on the bed by now, the boys both having quickly stripped you of your clothing until you were as naked at they were. you gave a small smile when you felt both of them brush their erections against your thighs. "I still don't think you'll both be able to fit," you murmured, trailing one hand along the length of Connor's dick, while gently stroking Murphy with the other.

Both men groaned, and Connor bent you over gently until you were on your hands and knees between them. "Don't worry about it," he said, his voice a little hoarse. he spread you legs, and began to gently tongue your center. you gave a slight cry, arching a little against him. "That's right, just enjoy it," Murphy smirked, watching you for a moment.

Murphy placed a hand to your head, fisting your hair lightly and brought you towards his dick. Both were huge, but you didn't care anymore. you flicked your tongue over Murphy's head in the same fashion Connor was tasting you, swirling and gliding back and forth before taking as much of him as you could into your mouth. Murphy closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure, allowing his head to fall back. what he couldn't fit inside your mouth he stroked with his hand, while Connor pumped himself hard, sliding his hand and twisting it every so often.

you began to suck a little harder, allowing Murphy to go as deep into your mouth as he could. he began to gently rock his hips back and forth into your mouth, little gasps of pleasure coming from him. Connor was moaning as well, and he began to work his fingers inside you. at first, it was just one, but then he added two more, and began to pump them quickly back and forth. Thunder sounded in the distance, but none of you cared.

You moaned around Murphy's cock, and you felt him shudder as you did. suddenly, he pulled out, and Connor stopped his movements. you opened your eyes, confusion making you frown slightly before you realized what they were doing. They switched positions, and you began to run your tongue over Connor as Murphy began to stroke you with his fingers and lips. you gasped in pleasure, and deep-throated Connor, while arching into both of their touches.

Connor moaned, and began to thrust into your mouth gently, little short pants coming from between his clenched teeth. Murphy began to swirl a finger inside you before adding two more, pumping his fingers into you with short little thrusts of his hand as his mouth worked on your clit. His other hand spread the moisture at the tip of his cock across it, causing him to moan into you. Soon, you were moaning and writhing, before giving a muffled cry around Connor's cock as you climaxed. The boys quickly pulled themselves from you, wanting to make the pleasure last a little while longer.

Murphy tugged on you shoulders until you were kneeling straight up, and he moved behind you, gently stroking your right breast while Connor stroked your left. slowly, you felt both of them spread your legs wider. Connor handed Murphy a bottle of lube which he pulled magically from somewhere, and Murphy began to slick himself up. You shivered in anticipation before your gaze was snapped back to Connor as he kissed you. "This will be a little uncomfortable at first, but it gets better, trust us," Connor whispered before guiding his cock into your front while Murphy slowly slid into you analy. you gasped in pleasure and pain, but it felt so good, so right, to have them both inside you.

The three of you moaned, and they gently began to move at the same time. "Oh, God, __(y/n)__," Connor breathed, grabbing onto your hips and burying his head into your shoulder. Murphy did the same, but reached around to grab your breasts. "So Fuckin' tight," Murphy muttered, gently stroking your nipples as he bit the other side of your collarbone.

You moaned, unable to answer at they filled you, stretching you further than you had thought possible. "Guess you were right about both of you fitting," you managed to joke. that seemed to please them, because they moved faster and faster, until they slammed into you on either side. you cried out, gently fisting their hair in your hands as you rode them both, bucking your hips back and forth.

"Oh, God, yes," you panted, squeezing your eyes shut. "Guys, I-I'm go-going to come," you stammered whimpering slightly as you neared your release for the second time. They both grunted in response, and thrust even harder. it was rough, it was wild, but you didn't care. all of a sudden, your orgasm ripped through you, and you screamed out in pleasure as you tightened around them. Connor and Murphy both moaned in pleasure as they reached their climaxes as well, shuddering and releasing themselves deep inside you a few seconds apart from each other. You moaned again, and slumped a little, using both boys as support.

the three of you panted heavily, slick with seat and shaking from the straining, the air hot with your passion as the thunderstorm still raged around you. They pulled out of you slowly, and lay you down between the two of them, pressed against your sides. You moaned again when they trailed their hands over your stomach contentedly.

"Wow," you whispered. "That was amazing." they just gave their famous grins, and kissed you on your cheeks. "There's more to go with that, but let us catch our breaths first before the next round," Murphy murmured. You gave a slight giggle when Murphy buried his head against your stomach, and Connor lay his head on your chest. Soon, your boys were asleep, and you closed your own eyes, a smile on your face. You could get used to this.


End file.
